


My Scientist!

by McShevron8 (halfasleep)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfasleep/pseuds/McShevron8
Summary: Wee prompt fic...cuz i haven't written in like a year.





	My Scientist!

Not betad...pretty much just a writing excersice to get me back on the horse....or at least find the damned horse....he bolted some time ago.

 

Prompt:  
Be nice!  
I am!  
You threatened them with a knife  
Well yeah, but I didn’t stab them  
\------

Trade agreements are a pain in the ass on a good day. Today is not one of those. I’ve about had it with their sanctimonious bullshit and grandstanding already and we’re supposed to be here another sixteen hours. We’ve literally gone back and forth on every single sentence any of us have uttered. We finally get them to agree to take a break before one of us actually loses our temper. 

I’m just coming out of the bathroom when I spot the main sanctimonious prick boxing McKay into a corner. This guy has been eyeing Rodney like he’s the first meal he’s seen in weeks. Rodney had managed to stick close to Ronan until now, and I don’t know where the giant disappeared to but we’re going to have some serious words about covering each others asses.

As I approach I can see McKay’s face heating, he’s starting to stutter and sweat, clearly incredibly uncomfortable. I get within grabbing range just as this guy makes a proprietary grab for my scientists crotch. McKay lets out a very unmanly squeak just as I manage to get a hand in the bastards collar yanking him back and dropping him in one motion. Without conscious thought my combat knife is at the fuckers throat and I’m snarling at him about what exactly stands for consent in our culture.

“Whoah, whoah. Colonel Sheppard! What are you doing?” 

“What does it look like?” Once the giant creep submits I let the fucker up with another snarl.

The dumb shit looks like he’s about to move towards Rodney again until I pin his ass to the wall.

“Be nice!”

“I am!” Teyla looks between me and Rodney...then at the scum bag.

“You threatened him with a knife!”

“Well, yeah, but I didn’t stab him with it! Although that’s still on the table if he doesn’t back the fuck away from MY scientist!”

McKay slips under my arm so I’m between him and the meathead, his hands grabbing my vest as if to physically use me as a shield. I pass the meathead off to Ronan who hauls him back into the meeting room and dumps him to the ground telling him firmly to stay.

“Alright. Shows over! Everyone get lost!”

Teyla manages to corral the crowd we’ve attracted and leaves rodney and I alone in the corner.

“You okay McKay?” 

“Shit, I’m normally good and telling people off all on my own. He came out of nowhere, and you guys were gone, and I don’t really get what he wanted with me of all people! I’m not exactly a catch, and I’m awkward and too fat, and out of shape. And he just kept pushing, and grabbing and...”

“OK! Okay. It’s alright McKay.”

Before I realize what he’s doing I’ve got an armful of scientist squeezing the life out of me. “He was gross and sweaty, and his breath was terrible, and he grabbed my DICK sheppard! I need a shower, like a decontam shower, and can we maybe talk about how I’m YOUR scientist, because I really like the sound of that, but I don’t feel like I’m getting all the perks I should be for such a proprietary claim. Not that you can own a person but if you could I’d probably be ok with with that but only because it’s you and...”

“Rodney!”

“WHAT??”

I’m at a complete loss as to what to say, but actions I can do. Before he can open his mouth to start blathering some more I have him pinned to the wall. The squeak he lets out now is very different and turns promptly into a moan as I plunder his mouth with tongue. And christ I never thought McKay would submit to anyone but he just melts completely and lets me do whatever I want. He’s pliant and warm, and dear God the noises he makes for me.

My hand just manages to hit skin when I realize Ronan is clearing his throat behind us.

“As much as it's about damned time, I think we may have outstayed our welcome with that little display. We’ve been asked to “Leave and never return! Thank god....” The last is mumbled under his breath as he grabs McKay’s dropped pack up with his own. 

The trip back to the gate is the quietest Rodney has ever been for such a long period of time. “If I had known I could shut you up that easily I would have done it ages ago”


End file.
